


Late at night

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, TaiTen is so pure i can't, fluff (like very fluffy), phone calling, shiptober 2019, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Tenma never thought talking through the phone with Taiyou could be this pleasant.





	Late at night

Tenma knew that he was making soccer happy, especially since the fifth sector no longer existed, but he had to admit that his training was exhausting him. Thus, as soon as he arrived in his room, he let himself fall on his bed, on his stomach. The soft mattress he had been waiting for all day welcomed him, as cozy and comfortable as he had dreamed of all those hours.

In just a few seconds, his eyelids seemed so heavy that they closed despite him, without him even really realizing it. It was his phone, vibrating in the pocket of his uniform, that brought him back to reality. His disbelief won over him, so much so that he suddenly straightened up to look at the screen; it was rare for anyone to call him, except Aki – but if she needed anything, then all she had to do was climb the stairs.

The very moment his eyes saw the caller, it seemed that his heart skipped a beat. Taiyou.

For weeks now, they had been spending their evenings texting each other – it was for that reason and because of the lack of sleep that Tenma felt so tired after training. But since they had been dating, it was the first time Taiyou was calling him. Maybe something had just happened?

It took Raimon's captain several seconds to be able to answer, so much so that he almost missed the call. Since when could phoning make so nervous?

"Taiyou?" he asked as he answered.

"Tenma!" resounded against his ear the enthusiastic voice of his boyfriend.

"Did something happen?"

"Not especially. I wanted to know if you were planning to come to the hospital tomorrow, since you haven't come for several days…"

The teenager took the time to sit comfy on his bed. It was true that with his training lasting longer and longer in the evening, he had been forced to go straight home after it. It even seemed to him that Tsurugi had not been able to visit his brother today, for the same reasons.

"Is that why you're calling me?"

"No, it was just an excuse to hear your voice."

Despite himself, as soon as these whispered words reached his eardrums, Tenma felt the entirety of his face becoming warm. He mumbled some incomprehensible words, in embarrassment, before hearing Taiyou burst out laughing.

"I don't even need to see you to imagine your face, Tenma."

"Y-you caught me off guard! I didn't even know if you were kidding!"

"I wasn't, really."

It was only after a few minutes of conversation that Tenma realized how much more enjoyable chatting like that was than texting. His alarm clock, placed on his bedside table, eventually showed him that he would soon have to go to sleep, and yet he couldn't hang up.

It hadn't been long since their relationship took such a radical turn. To be honest, the teen had no idea when his own feelings began to become this strong, irrepressible, or even when his daily life began to be reduced to hospital visits after school. He only remembered that day when, while Taiyou had been allowed to participate in a friendly match against Raimon, the words had come together so naturally that they had seemed obvious to him.

"Say, Tenma," Taiyou whispered – he had probably just spoken directly into the microphone, considering how close his voice seemed to his ears.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

It didn't need another word for Tenma's face to ignite. It tightened with embarrassment, even though he remained alone in his room and did not have to hide it. Taiyou often tended to be straightforward, and far too direct. He even suspected him of enjoying the embarrassment that this kind of question caused for him; but deep down he couldn't deny that he loved it.

A hesitant "yes" crosses the wall of his lips, whispered as close as possible to the speaker of his phone. The simple fact of answering yes to such a direct question did not help his cheeks to regain a normal hue, to such an extent that he passed his free hand over his burning skin, as if it could help in any way.

"Me too, Tenma," Taiyou replied softly.

Despite the heat spreading throughout his body, the teenager's face cracked with a wide smile. If answering the phone at first, was intimidated, he wondered why they had never called each other before.

"Ah...," the redhead blew. "I want to see you..."

Tenma's grip tightened around his phone at these words. He also wanted to see him. It was not as if the last time they met was very old either, but the days seemed longer when he didn't go to the hospital. And the sweetness with which these words had just reached him could not leave him indifferent.

"Why don't you come ?"

"Eh? Now?!" the brunette shouted, before putting one hand on his mouth.

Being heard by Aki was the last thing he wanted. Although he didn't talk to his friends about their relationship, Tenma had told her. But that wasn't a reason for her to surprise him on the phone, let alone at this hour, hesitating to walk away to the hospital.

"Why not? This would be our secret date."

"Can I even come into the hospital at this hour?" Tenma hesitated.

"It's okay, I'll come and open the fire escape for you!"

Tenma let out a long, meaningful sigh. When it came to mess around on the hospital grounds and disappearing here and there, he had to admit that Taiyou always had a solution for everything. But despite his conscience, the idea of escaping for a "secret date", as he had called it, remained tempting.

"Okay, I'm coming then," he concludes, after a glimpse at his alarm clock, which indicated to him that Aki was probably already asleep.

The enthusiasm that came from his boyfriend's reaction was enough to warm Tenma's heart. Now that the idea of going to meet him had crossed his mind, he couldn't think of anything else. So, not without considering Raimon's uniform, which he had not taken off when he came home – and which he would not take the time to change – he hung up.

His phone in his pocket, the teenager discreetly opened the door of his room, before going down to the ground floor on tiptoe. He was about to jump into his shoes when, behind him, a familiar voice rose.

"Tenma?"

"Aki-nee!" he let out of surprise, before realizing that the lights still on should have indicated him that she was not asleep – if he had focused on anything other than his night out.

To his amazement, a soft smile stretched her face.

"You know that at your age, you're not supposed to go out at this hour," she said, but her voice doesn't show any sign of blame.

_Busted_.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

The teenager's face reddened at these words, despite himself, which did not escape the adult. In a way, he didn't even prefer to know how she knew; although the idea that she guessed it seemed much less shameful than the fact that she could hear him, on the phone, through the thin – too thin – wall of the room.

"You... don't scold me?"

"I guess I should, but I think it's so adorable that I can't say anything," she admitted, while letting her smile stretch even further. "And I'd rather drive you there than know you were alone out there at that time."

To hell the red face, embarrassment and Aki's too soft face; it was obvious that going to meet Taiyou in the middle of the night was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! It was very (too much?) fluffy I think ahah  
please don't hesitate to let a comment <3


End file.
